


Silver Lining

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s got a target. Someone she’s supposed to kill. Things were going smoothly, until her job as an Federal Agent sends her undercover with a new partner and things start to get a little more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She glared, her fingers curling into fists at her sides.

“Ladies don’t start fights,” she muttered, putting as much venom in her voice as possible. “But they can finish them.”

He chuckled, low and dangerously as he stepped forwards into her space, backing her into the wall as he did so. She stood her ground, unwilling to back down.

“Oh Swan,” he began, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Who said  _anything_  about you making it to the end?” 

———————————————————————————————————

She narrowed her eyes at him, hand instinctively moving to where her gun would have been kept, except nothing was there. She still had her knife, she could feel it pressing against her thigh, most likely leaving an indent in her skin. That didn’t matter to him however, as he slid his knee between hers, his breath hot on her face.

“Nowhere to run, Swan." A shiver danced its way up her spine as his fingers twitched dangerously at the hem of her shirt. Did she care?  _Slightly_. He may still be her target, but he was handsome as hell.

No, she couldn’t do _this._

She had a  _mission_.

He was  _dangerous_.

Yet when his fingers dipped beneath the hem of her shirt, his calloused fingers sliding against her skin causing her breath to catch in her throat, she forgot every single reason she was in the room. The only thing keeping her focused was the pressure of her knife, the tip digging into her skin with every subtle movement. His face was inches from hers, noses touching and lips brushing as he spoke.

“Your move, Swan.” It only took a moment, a  _slight_  hesitation, to cause him to move again. Fingers slowly moving lower until they were splayed at the base of her spine, settling there and drawing tiny patterns that made breathing quite difficult.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Jones.” She intended for it to come out sharp and clear but it sounded breathy even to her ears and dammit she did  _not_  want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he won. Judging by the smirk on his face, he knew he almost had. She made the mistake of meeting his eyes, the sea blue dark with lust and she gave in. Her hands slid up to the lapels of the leather jacket he always wore.  _Not that she had noticed_. He nudged her nose as she tightened her grip, pulling him down to her face. Just before their lips met, some unknown taste Emma was dying to divulge in, there was a knock at the door.

“Ignore it,” he mumbled. She pulled back, remembering she had a mission to do here. That was when she felt the sharp press of a knife into her back and she gasped. When he had the time to pull that out, she had no idea. The knock sounded again, louder this time but Killian was firm in his previous statement. “ _Ignore it_ , Swan.” She met his eyes again, about to tell him just where he can shove that knife and to just answer the door already, but the look on his face gave her pause. It was a curious expression, half pleading, half wanting. She hadn’t seen that expression on anyone before, not when they were looking at her at least.

“Okay.” She pulled him to her quickly, crashing her lips on his and swallowing the grunt he made. There was a small clang as the knife slipped out of his fingers and fell to the ground. Now if she could only keep him distracted long enough to get her knife out of its holder, the job would be done and she could go home. Her hands went to his hair, scratching lightly against his scalp as he let out a groan and his hands slipped down under her legs to help lift her up. There was a small table beside them, but before they could turn to it the door burst open and they pulled apart. Her feet touching the ground as he set her down immediately.

“ _Bloody hell, Smee!_ ” Killian growled, his voice low and dangerous. The small, portly man with a red knitted cap shifted on his feet. “Explain.” She knew now why Killian was labeled a fearsome man. She’d never heard a voice sound so menacing in her entire life.

“Well sir...I have information about what you requested.” His eyes darted to Emma, as if he was assessing her before turning back to Killian. It dawned on Emma that maybe he knew. Maybe he was aware of who she really was. If she stayed, she would definitely be killed. She straightened herself up, fixed her clothes and grabbed her purse.

“I _really_  should be going now.” She muttered, gaze flickering all around the room in an attempt to seem nervous. In reality, she was checking spots to plant a bug.

“Swan, wait.” She stepped away from him as he reached out to her, heading directly to the door.

“Sorry, I really  _have_  to go.” She hesitated, one foot out the door before deciding to get one last sentence in. “It's too bad we didn't get to some...more  _enjoyable_  activities." Then she shut the door behind her and let out the breath she didn't know she'd be holding. She had only taken a few steps when raised voices echoed through the door behind her, a few more steps and her cellphone rang.

"Swan. We need you to come in immediately."

———————————————————————————————————

She crossed her arms angrily over her chest. She was on a personal case, and they just pulled her off it like it meant nothing. Like the money she was getting paid meant nothing. It’s not like it was against the rules or anything. They knew what she did in her free time, and they let her but then they just pull her off like it wasn’t important. A quick glance at her watch told her that her soon-to-be partner was late.

_Way late._

She’d been standing there for over twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of waiting for this new partner that she didn’t even want. She could handle herself, she didn’t need an undercover babysitter.

“Swan, lovely to see you again.” She stilled at the voice. Her head shooting away from her watch to stare at her new partner. Not that she needed to, she’d recognize that voice anywhere.

“Oh you have _got_  to be kidding me.” He sauntered towards her as his lips curled into a familiar smirk.

“I wish I was, lass,” he began, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as he spoke. He liked to stand inside her comfort zone, she noticed. At first it bothered her, but as she met him time and time again she grew used to it. She could see the words twirling in his head by the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips. She’d be lying if she said her eyes weren’t drawn to it. He leaned closer to her, his face a breath apart from hers as he spoke. “However you seemed more than happy to see me last night.” She rolled her eyes, her standard response to even the slightest of innuendos.

“I wasn’t the only one.” She dropped her eyes down his body and then back to his face. “However we have a job to do now, Jones. That means whatever cards were on the table, are now off.” She stepped around him, heading towards the door as she did so. “So try to keep up, because I’m not going to be waiting around forever.”

She didn’t have to wait because as soon as she opened the door, his footsteps hurried after her.

———————————————————————————————————

The surveillance was the worst part. It was boring, took a while, and she generally had to interact with the target. But in order to learn the ways of the target, to find the most opportune moment to take them out, surveillance was necessary.

Necessary, yet still very annoying.

Thus, Emma ended up in her current predicament. Living with Killian Jones. Well, technically they were working, so it might not count as actually living together. In Emma's mind, it was a horrible situation all around.

“Should we order in, Swan?” Killian asked over his shoulder as she entered the room. How he made even  _that_  sound like a dirty sentence, she will never know. She might never know how he makes anything sound the way he does. She had to retaliate, there was no way she was letting this go.

“Maybe there’s something else I’d like to have instead.” She almost laughed at how quickly he turned around, the shock clearly displayed on his face before he covered it up with a raised eyebrow.

He casually took a few steps towards her before he spoke.“I thought you took that off the menu.” She chewed on her lip for a moment, trying to keep her breathing steady. There was no denying he wanted her. He’s made that quite clear over the years. But she still denied the fact that she wanted him. He was everything she couldn’t have, everything she shouldn’t have. The way he was looking at her, his eyes searching hers, made one thought slip passed her barrier.

“That might have been a mistake.” The words were out of her mouth before she had the chance to pull them back. It took only a few seconds as he stared at her. His tongue tracing his lips slowly as a grin pulled at the corner of his mouth.

“Is that so?” He was close now.

_Too close._

So close she could only nod weakly, her breath stuck in her lungs and words caught in her throat. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, see the muscle twitching in his jaw as he had an internal debate. He’d always been this way, as long as she had known him. Always covering what he was feeling with innuendos and jokes and smirks. But she knew the truth. She’d always been able to see the other side to him. She however, did not have the luxury of letting herself have that debate.

“Whats the matter, Jones? Afraid you can’t handle it?” She shouldn’t be encouraging him, but she couldn’t resist.

“I think  _you’re_  the one that can’t handle it, Swan.” That was all he said before he closed the distance between them and Emma couldn’t think any other coherent thoughts. The entire reason she said no in the first place, disappearing from her mind. Every order from her boss, every warning to not get too close. The person who hired her to kill him in the first place who still expected her to complete that mission once this was over. They all disappeared from her mind.

Only to be replaced with thoughts of him and the feel of his lips on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE THIS. There was a death in the family and I didn't really feel like writing for a while. But I am back now, and I'm working on the next chapter asap. Im so sorry that you all had to wait so long. Please forgive me!! I LOVE YOU ALL <3

Chapter 2:

Emma was only dimly aware of the sharp edge of the counter pressed to her back. Her entire focus was put into this kiss. This lust-filled kiss. There was no doubt in her mind that they were just going to stop after a kiss or two.

_No way._

And she didn't _want_ to.

She wanted to feel him, to feel the way his rough fingers slid across her skin. To feel how his scruff would tickle her stomach and thighs. She wanted to see marks on her skin from his teeth, fingers and lips. She wanted him.

_To be able to feel him._

He lifted her up and placed her on the counter, moving to press kisses along her jaw.

"You alright there, Swan?"  She rolled her eyes at him before reaching down to start pulling her shirt over her head.

“Fine.” She replied, tossing it somewhere beside her. He hesitated then and she raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s the matter, Jones. Afraid you can’t handle it?”

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.” She stared at him for a moment, her tongue slowly tracing her lips. There was a pause, a moment where Emma could literally feel the hesitance radiating off his body, his lips an inch away from hers. She wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly his tongue was begging for entrance to her mouth and her fingers were working at the buttons of his shirt. She had just pushed it off his shoulders when he moved away from her mouth. Pressing kisses along her jawline as she raked her fingernails down his chest, stopping to hook them in the waistband of his pants. She tugged on them, pulling him as close to her as she could as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Emma?” They froze as a familiar female voice called into the house. “Elsa and I are here to install the-wow this house is big. Did you get to choose this or was it just given to you? We didn’t get to choose and I wish we did because I would have definitely gone with this house.”

Emma turned her panic filled eyes on Killian, who was looking just as terrified.

“What do we do?” She hissed after a few seconds. His lips turned up into a grin and she rolled her eyes, pushing him away. “This isn’t _funny_ Jones!” She whispered as she hopped off the counter.

“Anna! You can’t just enter the house without knocking!” Elsa chastised her sister. “Besides,” she added dropping her voice a few volumes. “What if they’re up to something. I mean, it would be about time”

“Quickly! Pass me my shirt.” Emma ordered, tossing his shirt in his face.

“You look good, I must say. Especially with a commanding voice. Chills.” She glared at him as he picked her shirt up.

“We don’t have the time _Jones_. Give it.”  She pulled her shirt from his hands, tossed it over her head and just as he finished buttoning his shirt up, the door to the kitchen swung open.

“Emma? Are you in he-oh _hello_ Killian.” Anna turned back to face Elsa. “See, I told you she wasn’t doing anything. They just look like they've been making out." She frowned, spinning around to face them again and gesturing while she spoke. "Wait, were you two making out because that’s against the rules and I know that and I’m sure you know that so that would be ridiculous for you to-"

" _Anna_." Elsa warned and her sister shrugged.

"What? Their hair is all messy! Plus, his shirt isn’t even _buttoned_ all the way!!" Emma flashed her a warning glare.

"It's always like that." She muttered under her breath, Killian’s wide grin letting her know he heard. “Anyways, Anna go do your tech thing, and install what you need to. Elsa, catch us up on the assignment.” Anna saluted, and after one last furtive glance at the pair of them, she turned and headed out the door.

“So, what do we need to know?” It was weird, watching Elsa go from friend mode to business mode. Her back straightened out, shoulders squared, face lined with that icy undertone that was the entire cause for her title: The Ice Queen. But she actually loved the name, using it as her codename for many undercover ops.

“Alright. You have two targets. Mr and Mrs Gold.” A tiny nod from each of them as they waited for her to continue. “They’re quite solitary people. Don’t go to the neighbourhood parties, never away from the other. That sort of thing.” She paused, choosing her next words carefully, her hesitation raising Emma's eyebrow. “They’re quite influential though. They know everything about everyone, they own practically the entire town…”

“You have _got_ to be joking.” Elsa shook her head at Emma’s statement.

“Sorry Ems, I wish I was.” She had a sarcastic undertone to her voice. “But we don’t know much more than that, other than there’s someone higher up that is controlling all of this. We’ve been told to find out who the boss of this all is, and take them out as well. Thats why you need to be undercover first.” Killian shifted, moving to get a glass from the cupboard, his fingers brushing Emma’s back as he passed. Her breath caught in her lungs and it wasn’t until he moved away that she slowly let it out. His touch lingering on her back.

“Right.” Emma cleared her throat attempting to focus on Elsa and her words and not the smirk she could practically feel from Killian’s face. “So we need to find out who the boss is, then we can take out all the specified targets.

“Did you know that this house is fully equipped for all of the cameras?” Anna reentered the room, words pouring from her mouth like they usually did when she was excited. “I didn’t even have to add anything to the plugs to make them the right ones, they were already set. It’s like this house was made for my babies.”

“Anna, they’re just-” Elsa began but Anna put her hand over her mouth.

“Don’t say it. They will hear you.” She hissed, before smiling and turning back to Emma and Killian. “So, what are you having for dinner?”

* * *

Emma’s not used to this. She’s not used to living with someone like this. Sure, she’s lived with people before, sharing beds and bathrooms and sometimes clothes. But that’s what happens in a bad foster home. This, this slight intimacy of their situation, this is something Emma’s not used to.

“You alright there, Swan?” She turned to Killian, noting the slight crease in his eyebrows. The one he got when he was concerned.

“Fine, Jones.” But her voice was tight, and even she could hear how nervous she sounded. She tried her best to be normal, but the bed looming in front of her made her stomach twist with uncertainty.

“What's the matter? Afraid you can't handle it?” She rolled her eyes at the way he turned her own words against her.

“No, actually. I believe we have both seen how well I can.." she trailed her eyes up and down his body as she paused, "...handle it."  A light chuckle echoed her words but he didn’t say anything else.  Another glance at the bed and she shook her head. “I think I’ll go double check the cameras.” Emma muttered as she turned and headed out the door. A wave of relief washing over her as she did so.

_She never came back._

* * *

It wasn't until Emma opened her eyes that she knew something was different. Someone had put a blanket on her while she slept. Killian didn’t say a word when she walked tentatively into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes too enticing for her to resist, but she knew it was him. He was, after all, the only other person in the house. She didn’t entirely mind. But with Killian, things had always been hot, they hadn’t ever slowed down. Emma didn’t do relationships and this, this felt far too intimate for her. Sure, it was just a blanket, but there is also the matter of him sliding an already made coffee into her hands, flashing her a smile and then turning back to the pancakes. Emma glanced at him, before hesitantly taking a sip of the coffee. It was perfect.

_Leave it to Killian to even know how she liked her coffee._

She slid into a counter seat and watched him cook, wondering why he didn’t seem bothered by any of this. She knew he didn’t do relationships either, thats one of the reasons they worked so well together. So why did the closeness of this whole situation not bother him.

“What’s on your mind, Emma? You’re burning a hole in my head.” She rolled her eyes, glancing down at her mug as she fiddled with the handle.

“I was not.” She muttered petulantly but he just chuckled.

“Out with it, Swan.” He leaned across the counter, staring intently at her. His knowing blue eyes never leaving her face.

“It’s not anything major, Jones. Just this whole situation is setting me on edge.”  She didn’t mention the fact that she still had to kill him when this was all over.

“Its more than that, there is something you aren’t telling me.”  She opened her mouth to retaliate when a blood curdling scream rang through the air. They were in the street in seconds flat, to see a man laying in the road with a woman by his side.

 **  
**A puddle of blood surrounding him.


End file.
